Will There Be Glory If We Fall?
by Fairygirl34
Summary: REWRITTEN. Obstacles are constantly being thrown at every turn and sometimes it feels as if nothing will get better. However, Loki will do anything in his power to keep his youngest son from buckling under the pressure, even if it means sacrificing his happiness. After all, they say a parent's love for their child is one the most powerful magic of all.
1. Chapter 1 Author's Note

Story will be rewritten eventually.

I didn't want to seem I was plagiarizing another great story, "Triumph through these tired eyes."

I decided I wanted to make some Major changes to how this story was going to play out.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting

**Edit: Completely rewritten. Well, the first half of the chapter, second half only had a few changes. I hope you guys still enjoy it. :)**

 **Warning: nothing major...yet. Grey! Harry**

 ** _Pairings: Undecided. Mostly Canon, except for Harry and Ginny_.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own characters.**

* * *

James Potter lovingly gazed down towards his sleeping infant son.

The boy was tiny - only four months old and an exact replica of him, but with vibrant green eyes and James couldn't help but feel like everything was a dream.

His life, his marriage to the most wonderful woman in the world, and his friends and family.

His life was perfect in every way, except for one thing.

A prophecy about a child born at the end of July that would have the power to defeat the current Dark Lord. A selfish part of him wished that it was the Longbottom child that was chosen, but then the pang guilt of wishing something so horrible on his friends made him feel despicable. Though deep down inside, he knew that Lily secretly wished the same and in return, the Longbottom's probably wished that it was the Potter's that were hunted down by Voldemort instead.

He knew that prophecy's were a fickle thing, most going unfulfilled but James had had personal experience with the Norn Sisters, Goddesses of Fate, himself.

After all, wasn't their a prophecy about him and Ragnarok?

Or to be precise, about his true form, Loki The Trickster God?

It seemed, he and most of his children were to be weighed down by some form of prophecy.

Gently, running a finger down his son's face, Loki thought about what the future was going to hold. Voldemort did not scare him. The man claimed immortality but Loki knew positively that the Dark Lord gained a bastardized version of immortality and was no match for him, a god. Loki could easily wipe the man out, however, Asgardians were forbidden to involve themselves with affairs of the other eight realms. Doing so, would gain Odin's attention and then he would be banned from visiting the world until Odin deemed it time.

He wouldn't do anything that could put his family in danger from Asgard.

Loki huffed quietly to himself. He wondered how Thor and everyone else on Asgard would react to his Midgardian wife and child, although there was a high probability that his son would inherit his powers. However, the question of his immortality was still unknown, but Loki dare not try it out.

After all, very few things could kill a god.

That being another god.

However, with his blood running through his son's veins, Loki knew that his son would be much more sturdier than a normal human.

"James?"

Loki, still in his disguise of his persona James Potter, smiled softly at his half-awake wife.

"Lily." Loki whispered. "What are you doing up?"

Lily smiled tiredly and whispered, "I could ask you the same thing."

"Just gazing upon Harry. Sometimes I can't believe that this is all real. That I married you and have the most perfect little boy in the world. And with the way the war is going, I worry about the future." James sighed.

Lily embraced her husband, resting her head on his shoulder as she too gazed down towards their child.

"Everything will be fine, James. We're under a Fidelius and Dumbledore is the greatest wizard upon all time. Don't lose hope just yet."

"You're right. This war will turn around. I know it." James said, because Loki knew in one way or another, the war would change, but whether for the good or bad, he wasn't sure.

The couple stood by the crib for a few more moments before they both headed back to sleep.

* * *

Months had passed and the war had only gotten more intense. The Order had lost so many comrades but that didn't mean that they hadn't taken some Death Eaters with them as well. It seemed Voldemort was doubling his efforts to overpower the Order and was quite close to taking over the Ministry of Magic as well. As the fighting intensified, Loki had decided to place every protective charm and spell that was both Midgardian and Asgardian on his young son and when Lily wasn't looking or awake, he placed them on her as well.

He wanted to do his best to protect his small family.

Halloween night came and somehow, Loki couldn't shake off the gut feeling that something major was going to happen.

He was constantly telling himself that he was just anxious because he had been in hiding in the last few months instead of fighting Death Eaters with the Order. To get his mind off the terrible feeling, Loki had used harmless spells like making bubbles to get Harry to laugh. His son could always cheer him up.

Suddenly, the front blasted into tiny pieces of wood and there stood the Dark Lord, red eyes gleaming menacingly under his hood.

"Lily! It's him! Take Harry and Run! I'll homed him off!" Loki yelled to his wife.

Before he knew it, a bright green light headed straight towards him.

* * *

"Boy! Get over here and make sure breakfast is ready before your Uncle gives you a good wallop!"

Harry immediately exited his cupboard to the kitchen where Aunt Petunia loomed over him with her face looking like she had swallowed something sour. She sniffed and up turned her nose before walking back to the sitting room to greet her husband and son. Harry was quick to start on the bacon because if Uncle Vernon and Dudley didn't have their morning bacon, there would be hell to pay for poor little Harry. He shuddered at the thought of getting the belt so early into the day.

Heavy footsteps shook the floorboards of the stairs and Harry knew that Uncle Vernon had just entered into the living room and greeted Aunt Petunia before they paraded on about their _oh so wonderful Duddykins,_ Harry rolled his emerald green eyes at the horrible nickname his cousin was bestowed by his parents.

"Mummy! It's my birthday! Can I have cake and ice cream for breakfast!? Where are my presents?! When is everyone getting here for my party!?"

Speak of the devil and he shall come.

Dudley's loud whining voice grated on Harry's nerves but he couldn't show his dislike unless he wanted to be knocked around a bit by Uncle Vernon. And Uncle Vernon's pudgy hands hurt when they hit Harry's little frame.

"Happy 8th birthday, my son!" Aunt Petunia cooed. "You're presents are here in the living room. Come come. And we're having a special birthday breakfast just for you!"

"How many presents are there!?" Dudley demanded.

"26. I counted them myself." Uncle Vernon stated proudly.

Harry placed the bacon onto the three plates upon the table. Just in time as the Dursleys practically ran him over to sit at the table and devour the food. Harry went to wash the pans while his family ate breakfast. The smell of bacon, eggs and toast were teasing to Harry's senses, his stomach groaning in hunger. He desperately hoped that the Dursleys would be too full and leave some scraps for him.

"Boy! Clean up the table and when you're finished get to work on your chores. This house needs to spotless before Dudley's friends arrive for the party at five! Do you understand? And no freaky things better happen or else!"

"Yes Aunt Petunia."

Petunia narrowed her eyes before huffing and leaving the kitchen to gush over how handsome Dudley was in his new clothes with Uncle Vernon saying how proud he was of the fine man Dudley was growing into. Harry glared at the dirty dishes on the table as if they had personally offended him.

It wasn't fair.

He wanted to be loved and spoiled too. Why didn't Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia love him? He never knew why freaky things happened around him. He didn't mean too. They just happened. He wished that his parents hadn't died in that car crash when he was a baby. Then he would be living with them and they would remember _his_ birthday and buy _him_ presents.

Maybe his dad would be saying how proud he was of Harry for being his son. His mum giving him hugs and kisses, saying how handsome he was getting. And maybe, just maybe, they would still love him even with all the freaky things that happened to him.

Harry shook his head to rid the thoughts of his parents and focused back on cleaning the kitchen spotless.

Harry worked hard the rest of the day, cleaning, mopping, dusting, gardening, more dusting, and scrubbing. By the time five o'clock rolled around, his fingers were red and stinging from the work and chemicals. He just wanted to eat something and go to sleep but Dudley's guests were coming in less than thirty minutes.

"Boy!" Uncle Vernon bellowed from the front door.

Harry stood straight in front of the whale of the man who scrutinized him unhidden disdain. "As you know, we are respectable _normal_ citizens and we have a reputation to up hold. Dudley's friends and their parents will be here shortly, so you will need to be out of the house for the remainder of the day. We don't care where you go or what you do but you need to be gone in five minutes. I'll allow you to have a piece of bread and one water bottle then after that, you're on your own. Do you understand, _boy_?"

Harry nodded his head hurriedly in understanding. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Now grab your food and get out."

Harry was quick to grab his one piece of bread and a water bottle, not lingering any longer in the kitchen. As soon as he was out of the door, Harry heard the tell-tale signs of the locks shutting in place. He wouldn't be able to go back inside even if he wanted to. The seven year old quickly left the front steps and decided to head to the park.

Luckily, it was still warm, with the summer heat with the sun just low into the sky, indicating that it would be a few more hours before it became dark. Harry sat on a bench shrouded in semi-shade before digging into his bread. He tried to make it last but he was just so hungry. He took small sips of his water trying to make it last longer than his bread did.

The park was abandoned, which Harry was glad for because he didn't have to worry about nosy parents trying to talk to him and bigger kids bullying him. Harry settled on a swing, moving his legs back and forth. Back and forth. He kept moving until he was high into the sky. He loved the wind in his hair and the rush. Harry could pretend he was flying. Here on the swings he could forget all the bad things that happened.

No one could find him if he was high in the sky.

He could've stayed all day on the swings but unfortunately, hunger made itself known. The burning sensation made it hard to continue playing so Harry decide to sit back down on his bench. Judging by the position of the sun, it had been at least an hour since Dudley's party had started. And knowing Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, they would try and keep their guests as late as possible, making Harry wait out here until dark before they let him back inside or "conveniently" lock the door and already be asleep. He hated when he was locked out. The dark was scary and sometimes it got too cold for him.

"Should you not be home, little one? It is almost dark."

Harry startled from his thoughts and saw a tall man with shoulder length black hair and vibrant green eyes. He stood regally in a dark blue suit, and Harry had to stop himself from staring too long at the well-dressed man.

"I'm fine, sir. My Aunt and Uncle are… busy and I am not able to go home right now." Harry lied. Well, it was true that they were _busy_ … with guests and he wasn't allowed home right now anyway. So it wasn't a complete lie just not the whole truth.

The man raised an eyebrow at the child's vague statement. "I see. Then is it alright if I sit down?"

Harry nodded his head hesitantly and watched as the man came to sit next to him. Harry didn't feel confident sitting next to the well-dressed man when all he had was his cousin's hand-me-down clothes that were five times too big for him and ratty old trainers that were practically hanging on by the last of their streams. Both the man and Harry were quiet for some time and Harry could feel the man's curious gaze upon him. Harry looked up and met identical emerald green gazing at him.

"You should start heading home. It is getting dark." The man tried to persuade.

"Thank you for your concern, sir. But I'm fine right now. I'll make sure to go home before it gets too dark." Harry smiled what he hoped was reassuring. Apparently it didn't work because the man didn't look convinced. "I'm Harry. What's your name?"

"I am called Loki."

"What are you doing here at the park Mr. Loki?" Harry asked curiously.

Loki gave a little smile. "Well, just wandering around. I was looking for someone very important to me. My son."

"Oh." Harry wished that someone was looking for him. Then he wouldn't have to live with the Dursleys anymore. "I hope you find your son."

"Thank you. I hope I will be able to tell him who I am soon." Loki said with a smile.

 _Grrrumble._

Harry blushed in embarrassment at his stomach's bad timing. He tried to muffle it by covering it with his hands but it was no use. The noises just got louder and on top of it, the man was laughing at him! He just wanted to disappear somewhere far away. "I'm sorry, sir." Harry was so miserable and now someone was laughing at his expense.

"No need to apologize child. It is almost dinner time, you should probably head home before your family becomes worried."

Harry lowered his head. He didn't want to leave. Even though he didn't know Mr. Loki very well, the man was better company than any other adults he had known. His company was comfortable and as soon as he went home, it would be back to the cupboard with little to no dinner.

"But I don't want to go home." Harry whispered desperately.

However, Loki had heard as if the words were screamed at him. He narrowed his eyes and took a very close look at the child next to him. The child was supposed to be seven years old, but looked five with how small his frame was. It didn't help that the clothes he was wearing were much too big.

"Harry. Look at me please." Loki gently commanded. "Why don't you want to go home? And tell me the truth because I am _very_ good at detecting lies."

Harry bit his lip in uncertainty. He wanted to tell the man about the mistreatment from the Dursleys but experience had taught him that adults say they want to help but when they confront the Dursleys, they fall into their lies that he was a _troubled_ and _delinquent_ child who told "lies". And he didn't want this man to think of him as a liar.

"I don't want to go home because… because… I do freaky things. And Auntie and Uncle don't like when that happens. I don't mean for it to happen but… but they just do! They make me do all the cooking and chores while Dudley gets to play and do whatever he wants! And most of the time, they send me to my cupboard with little to no food. Or give me the belt if I'm doing something they don't like. It's not fair! Why don't they love me!? Why did my mum and dad have to die!?" Harry never noticed when he had started crying and he tried to wipe them away but the tears kept coming. All his pent up emotions burst through and he couldn't stop.

Loki was furious! Those mortals would pay for how they treated the child! He would make sure of that!

"Harry, you are so much better than them and you deserve better. _I_ can give you better. Even though your mother is dead, I am still alive. Do you remember when I said I was looking for my son?"

Harry nodded, unsure of the point of the question.

Loki calmed his nerves before gazing back to young emerald green irises. "Well, _you_ are my son."

Harry shook his head. "No. My daddy is dead along with my mummy."

"No. I'm very much alive." Loki smiled gently. "Perhaps if I showed you how I looked like when your mother was alive."

Loki quickly shifted to his James Potter persona, his hair becoming shorter and more wild, black hair lightening up a few shades to a dark brown, emerald green changing into hazel and sharp features smoothing out only a tiny bit.

Harry had watched in awe as the man changed. It was like Magic!

"I know that this is a surprise for you but it is very much true." Loki stated to the awe struck child. "I am not human like your mother and I am from another world called Asgard."

"You're an Alien?" Harry questioned in disbelief.

"Not quite." Loki chuckled. "In Ancient times of humans, we were called Gods. I am known as Loki, God of Mischief and Lies, the Trickster God, the Dark God, God of Chaos, Liessmith, Silvertongue, and more but those are my well known names among the humans. But the most important thong here is that I'm your father and you are my son." Loki said lovingly, gently placing a hand upon his child's messy hair.

Harry wanted to believe. Oh how he did. If he did believe and accepted that this man was his father, would he just say that it was just a joke at the last minute? He dared to hope that it was true. He could have a family, a real one.

"You're… my dad?" Harry felt so small right then, hoping with his very being that this was not some elaborate prank created by his Aunt and Uncle to laugh at his hopeful expression before completely destroying it.

"Yes. Your Asgardian name is Haraldr Herleifr Albrecht Vali Lokison. You are my son and heir."

Haraldr. That was his real name. It felt right, like a mist surrounding his senses suddenly being lifted. Tears of happiness escaped from his eyes before he hugged the man that was his father tightly. If this was a dream, he never wanted it to end.

"Father. You're really here." Harry sobbed. "I'm happy. So happy."

"Yes. I'm really here, my little prince." Loki reassured.

* * *

 **I hope the rewritten version was much better. :)**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! They inspire me!**


	3. Chapter 3 Bonding

**Not too many changes, but enough to make it flow better.**

 **Made even more edits.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

It felt like hours before Harry's tears had stopped flowing. The child felt somewhat embarrassed for his behavior. If he had been with Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon, they would have definitely punished him for his tears with Uncle Vernon saying _"I'll give you something to cry about, boy!"_ Harry shook his head, he didn't want to think about them right now. His father was alive and well and here sitting next to him. Harry gazed back into identical green irises in curiosity, the man having gone back to his true form.

"If you're my dad, how come I am living with the Dursleys? Why was I told that you and Mum died in a car crash?" Harry asked. "Where have you been?"

Loki sighed then smiled warmly, though there was a hint of sadness in it. "Well, there is a bit of a story for that. What you must know first is that Magic is real, and that there is a community of wizards and witches living all over the world. Your mother was a witch and I under a disguise, a wizard. Compared to Asgardian Magic, Midgardian Magic is a bit... _premature, t_ hough it is powerful if used correctly, like all things. Before I tell you how I came to live on Midgard for a time and marry your mother, you'll have to learn a bit more about Asgard. Have you ever read anything on Norse Mythology?"

Harry shook his head. "No. Auntie and Uncle keep me busy with chores and weeding the garden. But I like to read when I can."

"Very well. I will explain. In centuries passed, Scandinavian mortals, which you know as the Vikings, believed in a realm – Asgard – where the gods resided. In this realm, magic and technology mix, making it much more advanced than Midgard or Earth as you know it. I hail from Asgard, known as Loki Odinson, God of Lies and Mischief. I have various other titles as well. Prince of Asgard, Trickster God, and Silvertonuge, are some of the most used synonyms for my title as I have mentioned before." Loki explained.

"I have always had a habit of visiting the other realms of Yggdrasil or the Tree of Life. Each World is connected by The Rainbow Bridge that only special gatekeepers can access. Of course, I've managed to find hidden trails that can lead me to any of the worlds." Loki gave a mischievous smirk. "On a particular instance when visiting Midgard, I had happened upon an elderly magical couple relaxing within a cottage. Now, I'm a shape shifter and can change my appearance, gender, race, age and even into animal if I so choose."

"Really? So cool!" Harry grinned.

Loki smiled smugly. "Indeed. However, this couple had no children even though they had tried many times to have one. I had observed them for quite a while, then on a whim and a way to pass off boredom, I decided that I would be their son. It only took a little bit of magic to fix their memories of them having a son later in their lives and was now an eleven year old boy. Thus, I became James Potter, went to a school of Magic, married your mother and then we had you. However, I was quite surprised when Hogwarts sent me a letter to attend as I had only been living with the couple for a few months."

Harry listened with unhidden interest. "Wow."

Loki smiled softly before he went serious. Harry easily picked up his father's change of mood.

"Unfortunately, there was a war going on before and during the time you were born. Your mother and 'I' as in James Potter were killed by a Dark Wizard on Halloween Night." Loki stated solemnly, a far away gaze in his green eyes.

Harry scrunched his brows in confusion. "If you guys died, how are you still alive?"

"Only one thing can kill a god and that is another god, Haraldr." Loki stated firmly. "However, because James Potter was 'mortal', he had to stay dead. It took a bit of time before anyone came to see the damage that was left behind, so it gave me sufficient time to find a substitute to be the corpse of James Potter."

"How did you find a substitute? Did you kill someone? Did you find a dead body? How did you get it to look like your disguise?" Harry fired rapidly.

The Trickster God chuckled. "There are many ways to create fake corpses like using a dummy as I had done and I just transfigured it to look like James Potter."

"Oh."

The two sat in silence for some time, just enjoying the quiet park to themselves.

"Father? Can you tell me more about all the people in Asgard?"

"Curious aren't you?" Loki smiled. "Well, let's see, where should I start? I have a Father - Odin, Mother – Frigga and my Brother – Thor and we live in a large beautiful golden palace. The Allfather, Odin, rules over Asgard along with Queen Frigga. My brother Thor, the God of Thunder, is next in line, making me the second Prince of Asgard. Thor and his band of Warriors Three plus Lady Sif, are very loyal to each other and are always going to battles, eating and causing trouble for our Father."

"I have an Uncle? And grandparents?" Harry asked with shining eyes. Seeing the nod and smile from his father made it all the better. He had a family. A whole complete family! "I want to meet them! Do you think they would like me? Can I go to Asgard with you? Please?" Harry gazed upon his father with a hopeful expression.

Loki smiled sadly at his youngest child. He wanted to take his son with him so very much. "I'm afraid not Haraldr. You must stay here for the time being. Perhaps when you are older." Loki didn't like the dejected look his son was giving him and wanted to keep that expression off his face.

"But why?" Harry asked heart broken. It wasn't fair! Harry hated that he couldn't go live with his dad. He didn't want to live with the Dursleys anymore! "I want to live with you! Why can't I!" Harry asked desperately. "Don't you want me!?"

Loki cupped Harry's face firmly into his hands, turning those desperate emerald eyes full of anguish and betrayal to meet his own gaze. "Haraldr. I _do_ want you. I _want_ you to come and live with me in Asgard. I _want_ you to meet your loving but firm Grandmother Frigga, your reckless but lovable Uncle Thor and to meet the Warriors Three and Lady Sif along with everyone in Asgard. I _want_ them to know that you are my son!" Loki stated adamantly.

"But I cannot because Midgardians are not allowed into Asgard unless they pass on to enter Valhalla. You may be able to stay undetected from the Gatekeeper's and Odin's gazes for a while but they would eventually find out." Loki said. "Also, time moves differently in Asgard and I want you to spend your time growing up here and to attend Hogwarts and learn as much as you can here. However, I swear that I will _always_ love and protect you until my dying breath. You mean everything to me."

Harry's eyes refilled with tears and he could see the pain of leaving him here with his Aunt and Uncle, the love he had for him and the desperation for Harry to understand in his Father's own emerald green eyes.

"Okay." Harry sobbed.

"Thank you for understanding Haraldr." Loki wished it was different but he knew that Asgard would be unsafe for Haraldr, especially given his half Midgardian status. Plus, he didn't want the Allfather to find him. Not like his other children. Loki just held his son closer to him as he waited for the tears to stop once again. It had been too long since he last had held Haraldr. His son was still so small even compared to other mortal children. Loki ran slim fingers through black locks identical to his own. When the child had finished his tears, he wiped at his face with his too large shirt and Loki once again frowned at the horrible state of Haraldr's clothes. He would have to remedy that soon. But for now, he would just enjoy spending what little time he had with him.

Both father and son sat in comfortable silence watching as day turned into dusk.

"Father?"

"Yes Haraldr?"

Harry bit his lip before asking, "You said magic is real? Can you do magic?"

"Magic is very real. I am one of the small minority that can wield magic in Asgard as most warriors learn to fight with brute strength and weapons. My mother taught me when I was very young. You have magic as well."

"Really? So all those freaky things I do is because of magic?" Harry asked surprised. Magic! To think that was what he had been doing for as long as he remembered.

"Yes. There is a whole community of magic wielders on Midgard though they hide from the non-magical mortals or Muggles. When they reach the age of eleven, magical children attend one of many various schools in the world to teach them how to wield and control their magical cores. You will also have that privilege to attend as did your mother and I. However, as half Asgardian, your magic is much stronger than any Witch or Wizard, so it'll will be extremely difficult for you to keep your power from wild than a normal human."

"Can you show me?"

Loki chuckled at the wide eyed child and stood from the bench to stand a few feet away. Harry looked on curiously before gasping in surprise when clones of his dad appeared. They all gave a little smirk. "Which one is the real me Haraldr? Can you guess?"

There were five men in total and Harry quickly ran to the one closest to him but instead of running into a solid form, the clone of his father disappeared before reappearing in a different spot. He ran to another to his left but that one disappeared as well. Harry laughed at the fun game. This was the best game of tag he had ever played!

"How did you do that?!" Harry asked with eyes full of wonder.

"Illusions." Loki smirked, remembering all the times he had tricked Thor when they were children.

"Wow! Will I learn to do something like that?!" Harry asked in excitement. If he could do illusions like that maybe he could fool the Dursleys. That would be brilliant! He could be in a lot of places at once! Like when Dudley and his gang wanted to play "Harry Hunting", he could trick them to get home safely.

Loki chuckled. "Yes. This is one of the many things I will teach you."

Harry nodded his head in enthusiasm. "Can we start now?!"

"I'm afraid not Haraldr. It is getting late and we must both return to our homes." Loki said regretfully. His heart ached at the down cast face of his child. "Don't look so upset, Haraldr."

"But…I don't want to leave you." Harry pouted. Loki hugged the child close and once again ran his fingers through his son's hair. Harry found that the motion was very soothing.

"Your birthday is coming up, is it not?" Loki asked curiously, though he knew the answer to the question.

A hesitant nod.

"How about we spend your birthday together? The whole day and we can do anything that you want. And I'll even begin to teach you how to harness your magic." Loki appeased.

Harry looked up towards his father. "Really? Do you mean it?" He whispered hopefully. No one ever cared about his birthday before. The Dursleys always ignored it as if it was just another day in their lives. And to them, it was. He didn't even know when his own birthday was until he started school. To spend the whole day with his dad would be a dream come true.

"Yes."

Harry hugged his father tight, already wishing that it was his birthday.

"Now it's time for you to head home. I will walk you as it is already dark." Loki said sternly. He was pleased when Haraldr didn't object. He grabbed the child's hand, noticing how tiny it was compared to his own, showing just how fragile his heir was and proceeded to head to Privet Drive.

That was when Harry noticed the sun beginning to set and noted that it would be only a few more minutes until the dark encompassed everything. Street lights flickered on as the minutes passed. When Harry was forced to walk by himself into the dark, he would have been shaking from fear and cold. But with his hand inside his Father's, he felt safe and warm.

"Dad? I mean Father?" Harry gazed shyly up, gaining a questioning and slightly concerned look from Loki. "Can you do something to make the Dursleys not be so mean to me? Where they feed me and don't make me so all the chores?"

Loki winked. "I know the perfect spells for such a thing."

Loki raised his hand and began to speak in another language that Harry didn't know. The power easily flowed from Loki and Harry couldn't help but be amazed at his dad's power. Gentle caresses of magic enveloped his entire body, giving a protective warmth.

"If they continue with their treatment, I've placed jinxed that will gradually turn into curses the longer they don't repent." Loki smiled darkly. "The curses will get so bad that they might be even driven insane, but they may be smart enough to change. If not, no one can say they hadn't been warned."

Harry giggled in agreement, happy that things were going to change from now on, though his mood dampened somewhat at seeing Number Four.

Harry gave one last look at his Father before heading into the house. He quietly stepped through the foyer to his cupboard when he heard the tell-tale signs of Aunt Petunia. "So your back are you, freak? Here's your dinner, another loaf of bread and some water. Now get into your room." She demanded as she handed him the food.

Harry did not answer and went inside without a fuss. In the end, it turned out to be a great day. He met his father and learnt that he had magic! Even when the bolt on the outside clicked shut, his mood did not falter. He only had to wait just a little longer until his father came to spend time with him again on his birthday.

That night Harry slept with a smile on his face and dreamt of spending time with his grandparents and uncle with his Father right next to him.

* * *

He had waited and waited and now the day had finally arrived.

His birthday! And it was just going to be him and his dad! And he can tell him all about the bad luck that was starting to get worse with the Dursleys!

Harry couldn't keep the smile off his face, even when Uncle Vernon threatened to smack it off of him. Of course, Harry didn't want to be black and blue on his special day, so he did his very best to keep the smile off his face when the Dursleys were around. He even worked through his chores extra diligently.

Harry wanted to look his best but Dudley's old clothes weren't exactly what he needed but he would make sure that he was at least presentable for Father. He decided that he would have to look through the clothes that he owned and see which ones were in better condition.

"Freak! Pay attention to where you're mopping! You're going to get cleaning products all over my new shoes!" Petunia shrieked.

"Sorry Aunt Petunia." Harry ducked his head. He didn't want to be locked inside his cupboard, making it impossible for him to leave the house when the Dursleys went to London today. He couldn't anger them minutes before they left! How would he get to spend time with Father? He needed to be extra careful until they all were away.

"Just keep cleaning and you better hope that you don't make any messes while we're gone. Or else." Aunt Petunia threatened before walking out to check on the progress of dressing from her husband and son.

Harry was thankful he was only left with a warning and continued scrubbing hard, listening as the Dursleys doubled checked everything was in order and that their best clothes were just that – the best. Harry was glad that one of Uncle Vernon's wealthy clients had asked them to join his wife and him to a day of golf and tea. The Durselys practically brown-nosed their _humble_ acceptance to the man and his wife.

"Boy!"

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts by Uncle Vernon's growl. He stood up quickly, not wanting to anger his Uncle.

"We're leaving now. And if I find out that there has been _ANY_ funny business, you'll be locked inside your cupboard with no food and a mountain load of chores. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Uncle Vernon. No funny business." Harry confirmed, wishing that his horrid relatives would leave already.

Vernon gave one last sneer at his nephew before heading out to the car where his family was waiting. Harry watched from the window as the car left the drive way and far from view. The small newly eight year old child waited ten more minutes before breathing a sigh of relief. They hadn't forgot anything and he could leave without them ever knowing. Harry combed his hair, brushed his teeth once again and tried to find some of Dudley's old clothes that were clean and in better condition than usual. It was hard to pick from a selection of old t-shirts, flannels, and faded jeans that were all too large for him.

Just as he fished out some decent looking clothes, Harry remembered the picture he drew of him and his Father a few days ago. He was proud of his work and hoped that the older man would love it. Emerald green eyes and black hair were the most prominent features upon the figures, with them standing under sunshine and names over their heads, reading: _Harry_ and _Father_. The child smiled widely at the thought of his Father coming soon.

Knock. Knock.

Harry startled and dropped the picture by his feet. No one should be knocking since the Dursely's car was gone from the drive way. Harry bit his lip. He knew he wasn't supposed to open the door in case it was one of the neighbors but he decided to peek through the window to see. Harry smiled widely when he saw who it was and immediately opened the door.

"Father!"

"Hello Haraldr." Loki smiled and quickly entered the house. Loki raised an eyebrow at the mundane decorations and style of the house. It was _too normal_ for any mortal. His son deserved better than what any mortal could provide. But it would do...for now.

"Are you ready to depart?" Loki questioned.

Harry nodded. Loki frowned at the less than decent clothing Haraldr was forced to wear. Making a quick decision and with a quick wave of his hand, Loki transfigured the ratty old things into a white collared shirt with a dark green ribbon, black shorts and brown ankle boots. Now, his son looked the part of someone with a high birth status. Even if the clothing styles was more Victorian age than the modern era, but it seemed the child didn't mind the outdated clothing.

Harry looked in awe at his new clothes. "Thank you Father!"

"You're very welcome. Now before we spend the day together, I have a very special present to give you." Loki reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden bracelet about an inch and a half wide with runes engraved all around.

Harry stared in awe and curiosity at the bracelet that his Father was placing upon his right wrist. He looked at the funny squiggles on the bracelet before they morphed into English.

"The squiggles changed!" Harry exclaimed, earning a chuckle from Loki.

"Those aren't squiggles Haraldr. They are called Runes and were once used in Old Norse, I will teach you more on them at another time and you will learn more at Hogwarts as well. The runes will only change for you. To others they will look as they just did, Runes. These are the names of your older brothers and sister. It can also never be taken off unless by you."

Harry whispered, "I have brothers and a sister? And the Dursleys can never take it away from me?"

"Yes and yes. I have put their names here so that you will always know that you are never alone. The names read, Sleipnir, Fenrir, Jörmungandar, Hel, Narfi also known as Nari, and Vali. I thought it appropriate that you know your older siblings and perhaps one day, you will be able to meet them. I have also enchanted the bracelet with protection spells and if you need to call for me, just think of me and I will be with you as soon as I can. Haraldr, remember, never take off the bracelet." Loki reminded once again.

"Yes Father." Harry was happy. He had siblings! Though he thought they had strange sounding names. But who was he to say what their father named them. "Father? How will you know when I call you?"

"Ah. See here, I have a necklace with a locket for each of my children." Loki moved a golden chain with six oval shaped lockets with different runes etched onto each of them, from under his shirt. "I put a lock of their hair inside and I am able to know when they call for me. Now it is your turn to get your own locket. Will you give me a lock of hair, Haraldr?"

Harry nodded his head in acceptance. He was going to have his own locket on Father's necklace just like his siblings. Harry stood still as Loki grabbed a lock and used a small dagger that he kept on his person to cut about an inch. The Trickster God then opened a small oval locket that was identical to the other six upon his chain. With magic, he sealed the hair inside then clipped it to the chain in place after Vali's locket.

"Now. We have a piece of each other. And a way to contact each other." Loki ruffled Haraldr's hair while smiling.

"This is the best present anyone has given me." Harry said with so much happiness. "Ah! I have a present for you too!" Harry quickly picked up the picture from the floor from when he dropped it earlier and handed it to his Father. He watched with nervousness as Loki gazed intently at the drawing before giving a loving smile.

"Thank you Haraldr. I shall treasure it always." Loki smiled. "Now where do you want to go?"

"I've always wanted to go to the zoo!"

"Then the zoo it is!" Loki exclaimed while picking up Haraldr and swinging him around before carrying the child in his arms. Harry giggled from the spin and clutched his father tightly and disappeared with Loki into a golden green light. Both leaving Number Four, Privet Drive to enjoy a day with each other.

* * *

Harry hummed as he and Father walked through the park that they had first met. This was the best birthday he ever had. He got to see all the cool animals at the zoo - the snakes were definitely the best, had spaghetti for lunch at a really fancy restaurant – though the lessons of etiquette were not fun, and the best part, Father was going to teach him a little bit of magic now!

"This spot will do nicely." Loki stated and quickly put up some wards to alert him if anyone else should get to close to their practice. "Now Haraldr, I'm letting you know that training is going to be tough. It will be very difficult for you, especially, since your magic is still developing. We will start with the basics then as you progress, I will up your training. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded his head, eager to begin. "Yes Father! I'm ready!"

Loki smirked in amusement. "Very well. Now normally, Midgardian magicals use a wand to help conduct their magic. However, Asgardians do not need to use any sort of conductor if they wish, but it does help to focus their magic into a single point, making the spell and power much more lethal. Since you are both Midgardian and Asgardian, your magic is running wilder than it would be if you were either one. So for your first exercise, I want you to close your eyes and focus on the energies all around us. Every little thing that you can reach with your magic. And then when you feel it all around you, I want you to try and focus your magic into your palm. This will help with control."

Harry listened intently at what his Father was saying. He closed his eyes, furrowed his eyebrows in concentration, trying to sense everything around him. He could feel the humming of life from the trees and birds near him and the strong magic surrounding Father. When he had extended his magic as far as he could, Harry lifted his palm to try and focus all of his magic into it.

Harry concentrated. He could feel the magic coursing through him but it just wasn't coming! He wanted to make Father proud, to show that he can be just like him magically. If he could succeed, Father would be proud of him and maybe he would get a praising look and a _"That's my son."_ Just like what Uncle Vernon says when he shows Dudley off to his clients or Dudley does something to please him.

Loki watched with a thoughtful look upon his face. He could feel the power radiating from his child which was much stronger than he initially thought. The God of Mischief saw little blue-green lights flicker on his son's palm. He raised his eyebrows in amazement, even though they were just wisps of magic, that was more than what any normal magic user could do on their first try, Asgardian or not.

"I'm sorry Father. I can't do it." Harry said dejectedly. He kept his head lowered, too afraid to see the disappointing look Father was sure to have.

"Haraldr, raise your head." Loki soothed.

Harry looked up to see a proud look upon his Father's face. It made his heart swell with happiness. But he was confused. He didn't gather his magic onto his palm.

"You did well for your first try. You didn't see, but wisps of magic came and gone from your hand, that is more than what most can accomplish on their first try. I am proud."

Harry grinned widely. "Really? Can I try again?"

"It's, _May_ I try again. You are a Prince of Asgard and must speak as such. In fact, the Potter's came from a long line as well and have a title of Lord, though I and others have rarely used it. As an heir to a Lord and a prince, you must behave befitting your status, showing all those of lower rank where they belong. But we will cover etiquette and manners befitting a noble another day." Loki informed.

Harry nodded in understanding. He must act better than the Dursleys. He was better than them. "May I try again, Father?"

"You may proceed."

The rest of the day Harry practiced focusing his magic into his palm. He was a little closer to succeeding when the wisps flickered a few seconds longer than the last tries. Unfortunately, Harry had to be home before the Dursleys got back, otherwise it was locked in the cupboard for a week.

Harry didn't want to leave Father but it couldn't be helped and Father would _insist_ that he was safer on Midgard than with him, though he wished Harry was living somewhere else than with his relatives. But at least, Father was going to teach him how to act like a prince and control his magic better to show the Dursleys that he was better than them.

Loki placed Haraldr down onto the floor after appearing inside Number Four. The god gave his son a long hug which Harry eagerly returned. "Did you have fun Haraldr?"

"Yeah! Oops, I mean, Yes Father! This was the best birthday ever! And I got to learn magic!" Harry exclaimed, green eyes shining in happiness.

Loki chuckled. "Yes. Well, I have a rule for you about your magic. Don't use it in front of them. If you are going to torture them, you must be subtle about it. After all, if they can't trace it back to you, they can't fault you. It's all about cunning and outsmarting the enemy." Loki gave a wink.

"Alright. No magic in front of them until I get better, right?" Harry questioned.

"So you did pick up my hidden message." Loki smirked at the grinning child hugging him. "I'm very proud of you Haraldr."

Harry beamed once again at the praise.

"Remember Haraldr, do not take your bracelet off unless absolutely necessary, understood?"

"Mm-Hm. I'll treasure this forever and ever!"

"And you'll always be my treasure. I must leave now but I will return soon, then we can resume your training. However, I want you to keep practicing when your relatives are not around and no one without magic can see you." Loki stated sternly. After the reassuring nod from his child, Loki gave one last smile and hug before leaving.

"Goodbye Haraldr." With that Loki disappeared from the house and it was like he had never been inside.

The eight year old child stared at the spot his Father had once been standing then whispering a little _"Goodbye"_ of his own.

Late into the night, after Petunia and Vernon had put their little Duddykins to bed and fallen asleep themselves, Harry practiced his magic in the solitude walls of his cupboard. The little wisps of magic lit up the small dark cupboard. The child focused until he was too tired to concentrate any longer but happy with his little progress.

Harry vowed to be able to hold his magic in his palm by the next time Father visited.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
